


Rejected (feat. Kurou Yatogami & Yukari Mishakuji)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, K Project - Freeform, Multi, Rejection, Rivalry, Unrequited Crush, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, kurou yatogami, yukari mishakuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: When Kurou falls for his neighbor, a sudden familiar face stands in his way.Angst, rivalry, unrequited crush





	Rejected (feat. Kurou Yatogami & Yukari Mishakuji)

This was it. Kuroh had been building up the courage to approach this very door for months now. When the girl across the street had moved in, he had instantly taken to her. It was unusual for him, but he knew better than to question his feelings, or try to analyze them. He had watched her enter and exit her home over and over again, and by now he knew exactly what times she left and when she got back. 

Now here he was, standing in front of her door, his palms mildly slick with sweat and his heart racing slightly in his chest as he thought about what words he was going to say. The more and more he tried to think them through, the more they jumbled in his head. Having given up on trying to put his words together strategically, he swallowed down his nerves and lifted his hand, rapping his knuckles against the wood door.

He could hear someone getting closer on the other side, and the door soon opened to reveal the girl, dressed in a light sun dress with some sandals on. She looked lovely, and it took Kuroh a while to register that she was looking at him, waiting for him to speak. He hurriedly cleared his throat and gave a small smile, looking at her gentle face.

“Ah, good afternoon. I-I live across the street...”

“Oh, right. Your name is Kuroh, isn’t it~?”

“Y-Yes! That’s me. Uhm... I know that this must seem a bit strange, especially since we don’t know each other quite well... b-but I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner wi--”

“Babe, who is it?”

Kuroh was cut off mid-sentence by a male voice, which sounded like it was coming from inside her home. The girl turned to look behind her, and spoke to someone that Kuroh couldn’t yet see.

“It’s my neighbor who lives across the street.”

“Oh, really? I want to meet them.”

Before Kuroh could understand what had happened, Yukari appeared beside the girl, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. His gaze went from her to his rival standing at the door, and he blinked in slight surprise before his lips curled into a smirk.

“Kuroh Yatogami? You live across the street, eh? What are you doing here?”

Yukari looked at the dark-haired male in front of him, waiting for an answer, when his brain began to connect the dots. His face was somewhat flushed, his stance was shifting, and he was fidgeting with his pocket, like he always did when he was nervous. The violet-haired man couldn’t contain his chuckle as he realized what was happening, and his chuckle grew into a laugh as he doubled over a bit.

“Oh my god, is this what I think it is?~ Are you trying to ask my girl out on a date?!~ This-- This is too hilarious!~”

Kuroh felt his face flame up even more as his heart sank into his gut, his eyes turning downcast as his rival laughed at him. 

Yukari managed to get his laughter under control and he pulled his girlfriend closer to his side, looking down at the male that stood embarrassedly in front of them.

“You thought you actually had a chance with her, didn’t you? You thought that you could woo her and make her fall for you? Tch, your meager little existence isn’t worthy of a girl like her.”

Kuroh didn’t lift his eyes from the concrete, his heart throbbing as the man’s words wiggled deeper and deeper into him.

“I thought that--”

“What? You thought that you would maybe be able to take her out, and maybe after a few dates there would sparks flying? Too bad. You’re a dog, remember? The only thing lower than you is dirt.”

Kuroh held back tears as his eyebrows furrowed, and looked up at the man that stood beside the girl.

“You aren’t a perfect ten, either, Yukari. It amazes me that you’re standing beside her and not someone else. Maybe if I asked her she could tell me herself.”

“You really are a dim-wit, aren’t you? She’s with me, you idiot, and has been for a while. You think she’d suddenly just up and go out with you on a date? Even if she did, she probably wouldn’t leave me for a half-link like you.”

Kuroh bit his tongue and looked down to the girl that was pressed against Yukari’s side. Her eyes were downcast, her delicate little hand gripped onto Yukari’s jacket a little, and her eyebrows were slightly furrowed in what could either be remorse or agreement; he couldn’t quite tell which it was. Yukari’s words brought Kuroh’s attention back on him, and he didn’t realize that he was shaking a bit.

“Go home, Black Dog. There’s nothing you could say or do that would change this, let alone get rid of the shame on your ugly mug. You’ve already embarrassed yourself enough.”

Kuroh took one more look at the object of his affections, hoping that she would say or do something to prove the man beside her wrong. But she stood as still as a board, her expression just the same. 

“Come on, babe.”

Yukari gently pulled the girl back inside the house, glancing back at the black-haired man with a cruel smirk before shutting and locking the door.

Kuroh was frozen in utter disbelief, shock, disappointment. He could feel a lump well up in his throat as he stood there, letting his head hang and his eyes lock on the doormat, which had ‘Welcome!’ written across it. 

He didn’t know how long he stood there like that, but he noticed at some point during the day that he had returned inside his own home and sat himself down in an armchair. He glanced out the window at her door. It wouldn’t open again, not for him. 

'Maybe there was something Master Ichigen could say that will make it better.'

However, his hand never moved from it’s spot to reach for the recorder. It stayed in place, even through the sleep that had overcome him as his tears fell.


End file.
